


Happily Ending

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Cute Kids, Famous Harry, Fluff, Funny and cute, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Pain, Smut, Top Harry, massage therapist louis, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: Louis was a massage therapist as London's most esteemed hotel. He had his hands on celebrities at least four times a month. It was a normal occurrence. However, Harry Styles could never be just normal, and the fact that he was getting hard as Louis ripped hair from his body with wax was not helping Louis keep his distance.So he didn't.That was when things got complicated.Also, there may or may not be a world-wide STI scare with a life-altering explanation.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 248





	Happily Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this turned from a fluffy cute story into a hint of plot with smut and fluff all mixed in. Take it for what it is.
> 
> Also, I've never written male pregnancy before. I've never been a fan because it's unrealistic (I'm a pre-med major LOL). I'd normally just write it for a male/female couple, but idc bc I want to see a mix of Harry and Louis together. 
> 
> I don't go into detail ab the male pregnancy much anatomy wise, but yeah, it's there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Louis loved his job. He’d started out as a massage therapist, but the pay just wasn’t there, so he quickly moved into more spa-related jobs. He’d had a few good years of experience under his belt when his best mate Niall convinced him to go to his music production company’s business trip with him as his plus one. Louis was big into music, so he figured it would be fun. Except, it really wasn’t. Niall did all the cool activities with members of his production crew, but Louis could only participate in the boring seminars and occasional performances. Niall, sensing Louis hadn’t been having a good time, told Louis to use his spa pass for a day.

Louis snorted and said he knew what went into running a spa and that it wasn’t appealing. However, when Niall kindly pointed out they were at a 5-star Four Season hotel in the richest part of London, Louis had been convinced their care would have outshone the small albeit classy spa he worked for in Birmingham. If it was exceptional, maybe Louis could take notes to enhance the spa he worked for back home.

It was not.

There was mold in their shower drains, and their robes had an untended yellowish tint to them, the cause of which Louis did not want to think about. He could have ignored all this if the massage therapist and facialist had actually been good.

They were not. First, the massage therapist worked his back so lightly he hadn’t felt a thing. Once he told her to ‘dig in’ she’d slipped and ended up bruising his coccyx. His facialist was too worried about making him bleed, so she left numerous blackheads below his lips. He was just appalled, unsure how such a classy resort could run their spa so horridly.

Naturally, in the Louis Tomlinson way of life, he complained to the manager of the spa, who told him he had no idea what he was talking about and shoved him on his unhappy way. Louis, of course, whined about it to Niall and all his snobby music producer friends, who told them they had the London Four Seasons branch manager number, along with the CEO’s number of all the Four Seasons.

Louis snatched their phones out of their hands immediately. He didn’t get so much as an apology, so you bet your damn arse he was going to get those people a smack on the wrist. To his surprise, he didn’t even have to use the CEO’s number.

Instead, the branch manager offered Louis a position there. He couldn’t give him Spa Manager with no work experience, but just from his rambling, the branch manager said he had the charisma of a proper spa technician. So, under a new Spa Manager named Nick Grimshaw, Louis took a position at the Four Seasons hotel in London, England.

It was a dream job and a half. Instead of scrambling for money, he was able to send extra back to his mum in Doncaster. Niall hated to see him leave, but he’d already been wanting to use his music-producer money to move into a nicer apartment.

Still, there were days where even in a nice hotel like this, the job wore him thin. When Nick called the head spa technicians in for a meeting, he was just coming off a day full of three genital waxes and three massages on people who had enough fat that Louis really had to put some effort into it. In short, Louis was craving to fall into bed.

He cracked his neck as he sat down around the table. The other technicians filed in, all softly chattering about some gossip or the other. “Alright, ladies and Louis,” Nick Grimshaw said with a smirk in Louis’ direction. He waved half-heartedly. He hated the days that Zayn, the only other male technician, wasn’t scheduled with him. At least with Zayn around Nick could focus his horny dick on him. “Tomorrow, we have a bachelorette party coming in, and the client is quite famous. That means all hands-on deck – no messing around. That also means we’ll be giving out happy endings. Offer it.”

There was a collective groan from everyone. In most places, a happy ending was a laughable joke among the massage therapist world. Louis certainly thought it wasn’t actually a thing when he worked back in Birmingham. Then, he moved here and a month in Zayn had to train him how to deliver one. Louis still didn’t like giving them. They were only offered to the elite of the elite: major world CEO’s and liberal A-list celebrities. Anyone who had a slight chance at judging the technique and reporting them never heard about it.

“This will be fun! Come on guys!” Nick made a wink that caused Louis’ stomach to turn. Nobody laughed. “Alright, this bridal shower actually contains one brave male, so he’ll go to Louis. Normally, I’d take him, but Harry’s a great mate of mine, and no matter how much I’ve offered, I know he doesn’t want me near his willy. Louis, you’ll take him. See me after this for a word, please. Everyone else listen closely for your designated person. If you cannot do what she requests, find somebody who can do it well – don’t be a hero!”

As Nick started listing off names, Louis wracked his mind to think of any famous Harry’s he knew. He’d technically met loads of celebrities in the year he’d been working here, but none of them bothered to do more than mutter requests and demands at him. They hadn’t spoken to him, so most of the time, Louis forgot about them. They really weren’t that special.

By the time Nick made his way back to Louis, he’d pondered how likely it was Nick would set Prince Harry of England on him. Surely not…

“Louis,” Nick huffed, and Louis knew that tone. It was Nick’s jealous tone. He used it all the time when Niall came in for a visit and flirted endlessly with Zayn despite Zayn insisting to Nick he was straight. Zayn Malik was certainly not straight, but Nick believed it…sometimes. “This is one of my best mates, alright? You can’t be all quiet and rude to him – he loves conversation.”

“I’m not-,”

“And he’s technically still in the closet – well, it’s a glass closet, but the point holds true that he hardly gets a chance to hook up with a bloke. SO when he refuses the happy ending out of politeness, offer again, but only after you’ve started feeling him up through the towel, alright?”

Louis sputtered. “What? No! Nick, I’m not even comfortable with happy endings in the first place and you think I’d attempt to sexually harass someone? No. Not a chance.”

Nick stamped his feet with a whine like a child. “Why nottt? He’s really fit! I feel bad for the lad – never getting a proper wank by someone experienced other than birds who he says ‘skip over the hand stuff.’ And they don’t even go near his bum! He’s got an adorably peachy bum! Wait – you do know how to give a happy ending, right?”

Louis threw his hands up in exasperation. “I’m a gay man – I think I’ve got it covered. If he’s that bloody fit he can find a bloke himself. Who is it, anyways?”

“Harry Styles.”

Oh.

Oh. That changed things.

It did and it didn’t. It did because Louis had been obsessed with his voice ever since he came out of the blue and won X-factor. The way he spoke, the way he sounded when he hit the lower notes, the way he ran…it was amazing. Sure, he was the most adorable person alive, but that was beside the point. Then, he made his own music and it was…not Louis’ style, but his voice sounded amazing nevertheless. However, his most recent album was like true magic. It brought Louis’ attention back on Harry Styles for the first time in many years, and damn, the years had been nice to him. So he may or may not have wanked to a few of his pictures and videos of him on live stage – no big deal.

Except now he just found out he was if fact into blokes and Louis had to get him off.

So yeah this changed things.

However, Louis would be dead if he was going to let Nick in on his tiny little secret. So he huffed tiredly, cocked out a hip, and said, “I’m not harassing him, but I’ll be…persuasive of some sorts.”

“Perfect! No licking his bum – we’re a classy resort!” Nick said in a sing-song voice. “And no getting yourself off.”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows. “If you can’t I can’t either, huh?”

Nick scowled because yes.

. . .

“Welcome to Four Seasons Spa. I’m Nick Grimshaw, the manager here. Now! Who is the lucky lady?”

Louis watched vaguely from against the wall he leaned on. The technicians were all lined up on one wall, waiting to grab their assigned person. Louis wasn’t horribly familiar with all of the presumably famous faces in the room, but he easily found the lone male.

Harry Styles was even more gorgeous in person. He was royally fucked. Harry had a scarf holding back a mountain of luscious curls. Louis was decently sure he was scheduled for a full hair treatment, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why. Harry had his floral shirt unbuttoned save for two just below his belly button, which sort of irritated Louis. Everyone knew he was gorgeous – there was no reason for him to go showing that off. He also wore the tightest pair of jeans.

Ultimately, Louis was grateful that his body would soon be hidden under a fluffy robe.

“Welcome ladies – yes, that includes you, Harry-,”

“Heyy,” came from his fluffy pillow lips, and god, why did his voice have to be so deep?

Louis shook his head as Nick continued to greet the party. He somehow caught onto the bride being Kendell Jenner. Mentally, Louis had a conversation with himself. He had to be professional. He couldn’t let Harry get in his head. Nick had no qualms about firing Louis – nobody was safe at such a high-class spa. He had to do a good job, especially for Nick’s personal friend.

He centered in on the small part of himself that was pissed at Harry Styles for messing with his head. He had no right to do so. He may have been famous, but that didn’t give him any passes in Louis’ mind. If he had to show any emotion, anger was a good one. He could be silently angry and come off as professional.

“So! We’ll start with facials in mud baths, followed quickly by mani-pedi’s. After that, we’ll move into your individual requests. You’ll have a personal technician by you the whole time. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them or me. We’re here for you. Please, enjoy your day of bliss. And don’t forget to grab as many complimentary drinks as you desire!”

Once everyone had swarmed the drinks, they all made their way to grab their individual clients. Taking a final deep breath, Louis walked toward the curly-headed man. Before he could even make his way completely to him, Harry spotted him.

“Hey! You’re Louis, right?”

And like. What?

“Uh, yes,” Louis scowled, not meaning to come off in a negative manner, but he couldn’t help feeling annoyed. Why did he know his name?

Harry flashed that brilliant smile, dimple peeking out just to tease Louis. His green eyes were so bright. “Sorry. Nick talks about you a lot. Said you’d be taking care of me today.” Louis’ mouth popped open slightly at his words. There was so much he had to process. “Not like that! Goodness, sorry, uh…I’m Harry.”

Louis shook his head, closing his eyes as he took in this weird greeting. He couldn’t speak. Why couldn’t he speak? Oh, right, because Harry Styles knew his name before he was ever introduced to him. Totally normal.

“God, excuse poor Harry. He wasn’t prepared for how gorgeous you are!” One of the girls from the party exclaimed. She looked a bit like Cara Delavigne, but Louis wasn’t sure. She stumbled slightly and erupted into giggles.

“No,” Harry chirped instantly, to which Louis’ eyebrows raised. Horror struck across his face. “Wait, no. I mean, you are gorgeous, but that’s not – I’m not – Cara’s really drunk!”

“At nine in the morning,” Louis nodded, arms crossed. Harry shrugged. “It’s fine, Harold. I know I’m gorgeous.” He finished up with a cheeky smile, which did the trick of making Harry finally relax into a blushing, grinning mess. “You definitely need to relieve some stress. I hope Nick didn’t downplay my abilities because you’re in for a treat.”

This time, Harry’s grin was much more comfortable. So. Flirting was good with him. Great. It wasn’t like it got Louis’ hopes up or anything.

“He mainly talked about your bum, actually, but I’m assuming he wouldn’t hire you based primarily on that,” Harry said with a snicker, which may have been the cutest thing Louis heard all day. Louis rolled his eyes, cocking his hip out.

“Sounds like him. Such a pig,” he huffed. Harry nodded in agreement. “Alright. Ready to get started?”

The facials were quite boring. Despite them being major celebrities, their gossip was just like any other except Louis somewhat knew the people they spoke of – everyone in the room had already signed a nondisclosure contract. Harry’s face was clear of acne, so he did some minor black-head removal, to which Harry whined about the entire time. Then, he waxed his eyebrows – Harry didn’t even flinch. Louis supposed it was because he got this before any outing as a celebrity, but it was still somewhat impressive.

“Alright, love, shower off and sit in the steam room or sauna while we prepare for your manicure and pedicure.”

Harry hummed, peeling open his eyes as he looked up at Louis. “What color should I get?”

Louis thought for a moment. “What color is your suit?”

Harry’s lips twitched. “Baby blue and black. Like your eyes.”

Heat surged through his body suddenly, and Louis had to clear his throat. Professional. Even if he had to suggest something quite unprofessional later on.

“Then I’d suggest blue or white,” Louis murmured.

“Surprise me,” Harry threw in a wink, which made Louis’ jaw drop. The girl to Harry’s left started laughing loudly.

“Nick, Harry’s harassing your poor staff!”

Louis scoffed, standing abruptly as Harry continued to smirk. Just to prove he wasn’t as affected as Harry thought, he kicked his shoulder a little roughly before walking away briskly to find his color.

In the back, however, he was faced with Nick, grinning and more mischievous than ever. “Kind of you to inform me of your crush for Harry, hmm.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis brushed past him to graze the colors on their wall. Louis decided he’d be getting dip polish. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Grimshaw. Shouldn’t you be entertaining the ladies?”

Nick shrugged. “They’re half-drunk so we’ve put them in the sauna to sweat it out. I noticed Harry not drinking anything.”

“I offered.”

Nick looked too smug, like that actually meant something. “Alright, but he if gets you off, there’s no charge.”

“There’s no charge for happy endings either way. We do it for the publicity,” Louis grumbled, making his way over to prepare his station. His colleagues were doing the same, all a bit more chipper than the usual day. They tended to get that way when interacting with celebrities. They were supposed to not create conversation with them, but it was ultimately up to the celebrity. Louis always just went with it. He was a little shocked they weren’t more bummed out about having to offer, and most likely give, a happy ending – almost all celebrities agreed to the offer.

Louis was rechecking the temperature of the water for the pedicure when he noticed a shadow fall over his working space. “You’re blocking my light,” he hummed without looking up as he heated the water more. When the shadow didn’t move, he sighed loudly. “Nick, I swear – oh, Harry. Hey.”

Harry smirked, looking far too sexual for being in a giant fluffy robe. It was a decent mix of cuddly and sexy, Louis supposed. It reached toward more adorable when he smiled, making his heart race. “Hello. Can I sit?”

“Well, it is for you,” Louis chuckled, gesturing for him to take the seat. “You’re earlier than everyone else.”

Harry offered a half-smile, as if he were sheepish. “I’m just excited for after. I absolutely love massages.”

Louis began the usual pedicure routine. Harry must have gotten regular pedicures because his feet weren’t even slightly gross. “That’s right. Hair treatment, a wax, and a deep tissue massage, right?”

Harry hummed, eyes closed as his head hung back. “Yeah.” Suddenly, he stiffened, leaning forward to look at Louis. “Shit. Do you mind the wax part?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “I waxed an eighty-year old’s vagina yesterday, Harry. To say the least, I do not mind doing you at all.” Harry breathed out in relief, and a hint of blush spread across his cheeks, most likely due to Louis’ innuendo. “This is my job, you know.”

Harry laughed nervously, running his hands through his hair, which only pushed his scarf off his head. When his curls tumbled to his shoulders, Louis’ hands, which had been massaging his calf, squeezed so tight Harry gasped. “Sorry!” Louis blurted, eyes locking on his hands. “Well, I do swear this is my job.”

“Don’t fret about it, Lou. I like a little pain,” Harry said in that deep voice that ran to the base of Louis’ spine. This day would never end.

“Well fuck me then,” Louis muttered, and a loud, honking laugh escaped Harry’s lips. He immediately covered his mouth, eyes wide. Louis only grinned. He shouldn’t like that sound – it was a rather embarrassing laugh – but god, he loved it.

Louis hurried his way through the pedicure. Harry conversed with his friends, but Louis could hear the tiredness in his voice. “Come on, Harry. You have to choose. Who would you rather fuck – Johnny Depp or Rob Lowe?” Asked Cara.

Harry took a deep breath, humming as he thought deeply about this. “Oh, stop debating,” Kendell snickered. “Tell us your thoughts.”

Harry smiled faintly. “Well, on the one hand, Johnny’s got a cheeky attitude. I like that.”

Louis snorted, but he covered it in a cough. Sort of.

“But Rob has gorgeous eyes,” Harry whined, eyes finally falling open to look at where Louis was dipping his finger into the white powder. “What do you think, Louis?”

Startled, Louis looked up, skeptical at his question. He didn’t know why he asked his question, but Louis liked to think it was his way of figuring out his sexuality. Well, even if he wasn’t, he was more than willing to share.

“I personally wouldn’t fuck either of them – not my type. I like…taller men,” Louis shrugged, not looking at any of the girls as he continued with Harry’s nails. For some reason, he was quite excited for his personal sessions with Harry.

“How tall are we talking? I can be quite tall,” Harry leaned forward, sending him that cheeky smile that made Louis’ heart race. Laughing, Louis shoved his face out of his personal space with more affection than he intended.

“Celebrities,” Louis looked at Cara like they were best friends. “So full of themselves, I tell ya.”

Cara laughed, and Harry let out another, “Heyy.”

“Alright! All done,” Louis announced, giving Harry back his hands to inspect. “Alright?”

“They’re beautiful,” Harry beamed.

“Duh,” Louis smirked. “Are you ready for your personal sessions?” Harry gave a glowing nod. “Follow me then.”

Louis took Harry back to a personal room where the wax had been heating for the last hour. He went to stir the wax again as he spoke. “We’ll start with your unnecessary hair treatment and let it settle in for the waxing session. Then – ah!”

Once straightening, Louis was faced with a fully nude Harry Styles. It may have been the best image he’d ever seen in his life. His eyes caught onto the lean muscles of his thighs, the defined biceps and forearms, all covered in tattoos. He had abs and a mouth-watering v-formation that led to his flaccid yet quite full cock.

“Oh my fuck,” Louis whispered. “You’re naked. Why?”

“Louis Tomlinson, are you body shaming me?” Harry gaped with absolutely no cruel intention. He was amused that he left Harry gaping and trembling. What he wouldn’t give to take that into his hands, and – and he would have that chance, just not under the same circumstances as he’d like.

“Nope. Just – hair first,” Louis cleared his throat.

“I like being naked. It’s very freeing.”

Louis gulped. “Great. Fine. Let’s start, then.”

“You seem a little tense. Everything okay?” Harry asked with a smirk as he smoothly slid into the chair – butt naked – to get his hair wet.

“Shut your smug little mouth about it, love,” Louis huffed, turning the water on as hot as it’d go and dowsing his hair in it. He jumped at the heat, but then he smiled even bigger. He truly did like a little pain. “You’re just lucky I’m not allowed to strip, as well. You’d be struggling even more than me. Nick is right about one thing – my bum is amazing.”

Harry grinned, green eyes flickering up to Louis’ for emphasis. “I can tell, even in those little scrubs you have on. You know, I’d be much more comfortable if you were as undressed as much as me.” He batted his eyes hopefully, and just the image of his wet hair and gorgeous lips and eyes made Louis’ dick twitch. This was torture.

“If you don’t stop, I will spray you down like the horny dog you are,” Louis huffed.

“Ooo, kinky.”

“Shut it!” Louis massaged the oil treatment into his hair roughly, but it only made Harry preen under his touch. The man was very infuriating. “Alright, we’ll let that sit. Normally, I’d leave so you could undress yourself, but since you’ve already got that covered, hop on the bed.”

Harry smiled softly as he easily glided to the bed. “Do you do a lot of waxes?”

Louis brought over the supplies and swirled the wax, finding the consistency to be exactly where he wanted it. “Yeah. More than you’d think. Ever since a prick made a pass at one of the girls during a wax, Zayn or I do most of the male waxes.”

“Oh. Do you like them then?”

Louis shrugged, eyes settling on the area he’d be getting very personal within a few moments. “Not particularly. You have odd questions for a famous bloke.” Harry made a whiny sound, making Louis look up in question. When he didn’t explain his sound of disgust, Louis focused back on his job and grabbed a hunk of wax in his gloved hands. “You ready then? Do you know what to expect?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah. I get them whenever I find time.”

Louis carefully applied a portion of wax to the upper portion of his pubic hair. It wasn’t wild, but he’d obviously let it grow out, as was needed for a wax. “How come?” Louis blurted without thinking about it. He shook his head. “Sorry. Not supposed to ask that.”

Harry chuckled, but that quickly turned into a muffled groan when Louis ripped the first section away. “Jesus! A little warning, please!”

Louis snickered, finding too much pleasure in the scratchiness of his voice. “Oops.”

Harry snorted. “I like feeling clean – that’s why I do it. Do you get waxed?”

Louis began another patch. For the moment, he was expertly avoiding Harry’s large dick, but he’d soon have to make his way down there and around it, and he really didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it. “All the time,” he chuckled. “Unlike you, I have no trouble growing hair anywhere. Zayn has seen my dick more than any of the guys I’ve actually been with, come to think of it.”

Harry and he both laughed, and again, Harry’s laugh was cut short when Louis ripped another strip away. This time, he groaned a little louder, teeth biting into his lips as his eyes closed. “Alright, Harry?” Louis didn’t give him much time to respond before starting in on another patch, this one further down and closer to his dick. It was a beautiful dick, really. When Louis pulled this section away – a section far more sensitive – Harry’s head fell back as he let out something closer to a moan than groan, and just – oh.

Harry liked pain.

Louis didn’t think he’d meant it quite so literally. It wasn’t horribly uncommon for Louis to stumble across someone getting hard during a waxing, but he could never tell if it was because of him or the pain, and normally they were so embarrassed they didn’t even look near him.

Instead, Harry was staring at him, nearly panting, with eyes that were so dilated he looked like an animal ready to jump Louis. He didn’t apologize at the fact that his cock was slowly fattening up in Louis’ hand as he held it out of the way in order to wax underneath.

“I can stop if you want…”

It seemed to draw Harry out of the trance he was in. “Are you uncomfortable?” Louis immediately shook his head. Turned on? Yes. Uncomfortable? Definitely not. “Then I’m fine. Just ignore me.”

Louis was planning on waiting, but after the next rip of wax and muffled groan, he couldn’t help himself. “I’m supposed to offer this at the end of the massage, but if you’re interested in a ‘happy ending,’ I can do that for you whenever you desire.”

Harry snorted. “Not unless you’re getting off, as well, sweetheart.”

Louis rolled his eyes, draping wax in a long section that he’d normally never do because of the pain, but now he was intrigued to see if extra pain would cause him to get harder or softer. “It’d be my pleasure-,”

“Louis. Seriously. I don’t -,” Harry was cut off as Louis ripped the strip down the entire junction where his thigh met his groin. The moan he produced had Louis’ dick jumping in interest. When Harry opened his eyes, he looked down at Louis in disbelief.

Louis met him with a smirk. He had only grown harder in his hands. “I don’t think you’ll be getting much choice in the matter from here.”

“Lou,” Harry shook his head. “That’s not fair.”

“Has to happen for you often, though,” Louis pointed out.

As Louis applied the same length strip to his other junction, Harry exhaled a shaky breath. “No. normally I never get more than half hard. Doesn’t help that a gorgeous man is holding my dick in his tiny hands. And not too lightly, at that.”

Louis paused, looking at where his hand was wrapped around his dick. “Oops. Instinct, I suppose.” His cock was truly beautiful. It was thick enough that his fingers could just wrap all the way around, and its length made his own hole squeeze tight at the idea of him fucking into him. And his head was just asking to be sucked, peaking out of the foreskin and glistening with the hint of precum.

“If I cum, you cum,” Harry breathed out heavily, watching as Louis’ hand inched toward the strip of wax ready to be pulled off.

“That’s fair,” Louis tilted his head. “Later, though. I’ve never gotten to explore a hot wax kink. Care if I continue?”

Harry paused to deliberate for half a second before eagerly nodding. Louis took a shaky breath because now he was stepping out of his comfort zone. Nevertheless, he had some ideas about what to do. The hand holding his dick slowly moved up his shaft and back down, not fast enough to cause much to happen, but enough to keep his dick interested. Harry released a small whimper, eyes dark and trained on Louis.

“Knee up to your chest,” Louis commanded, voice dropping into the raspy tone it got when he was turned on. He didn’t both with formalities anymore – they’d already crossed that line. Harry did as told, and Louis unfortunately had to remove his hand from his lovely dick in order to spread his cheeks apart. “You’ve got a lovely bum, Harry. Do you bottom?”

“Sometimes,” Harry sighed blissfully as Louis ran a gloved finger around his rim. He so wished he could take these gloves off, but he did still have to handle the wax. “I like butt play more than actual bottoming – sometimes hurts – but – holy fuck that feels amazing, Lou.”

Lou. He liked that name.

Louis watched in a mesmerized state at the way the hot wax dripped down Harry’s pink, tight hole. It tightened more at the heat, and Louis could only imagine what it’d do when he ripped it off. “I prefer bottoming most of the time, but wow, I’d love to tear your arse apart, Haz.”

Harry whimpered, and that immediately turned into a long, low moan once Louis ripped the wax off. His hole spasmed, unsure what to do in such pain. “You could, you know.”

Louis snickered. “Little ole me?” He asked as had Harry switch to the other side. He lathered the blue sugar wax over his hole and surrounding areas again. “You make me feel so special, love.”

“You are,” Harry panted. “I was gonna ask for your number regardless of how this ended.”

Louis let out a short laugh at that. It was something straight out of his dreams, and it was probably a total lie. Celebrities didn’t just ask for his number, and if they did, it was because they wanted free massages. Instead of responding, Louis ripped the wax off. Harry’s hands clenched the sheets so hard Louis thought they’d rip.

“How close are you, love?” Louis asked, fingers trailing down the last section of skin to wax – his perineum. It’d definitely be the most sensitive, and Louis would probably come himself if Harry came when he ripped the wax off there.

“Way too close,” Harry whimpered, turning onto his back to stare down at Louis. “Not gonna last more than a few more rips.”

Louis grinned. “Perfect,” he said, and then he spread wax along the base of his dick. It was an area he’d already covered, but it was also the one that got Harry going the most. “Lay back and close your eyes, love. Let me take care of you.”

With one hand now lightly pumping his dick, using the precum that was dripping down the shaft as lube, Louis tore off the wax. Harry groaned so loudly, Louis was sure the room next door would hear. He really didn’t care at this point. Knowing the angelic Harry Styles was so wound up because of Louis made him focus on one thing only – getting him off.

Louis did the same thing again while Harry bucked his hips upward. He wanted to play with his hole again, but he was too selfish, wanting to keep his hand wrapped around that gorgeous dick that was only more tempting as time passed.

“So beautiful, babe,” Louis hummed, head nearing his dick. He’d do bad things to get a taste of him. “So loud for me.”

“Louis,” Harry hissed, eyes leveling with his, conveying how dangerously close he was.

“Not this time,” Louis hummed before ripping off the wax. Harry’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry, and Louis could feel how badly he wanted to cum, but he held off. “Good boy.”

Louis got between his legs, hovering over his dick. When their eyes connected, Louis realized tears had slipped out of Harry’s eyes. His hand was moving at a rate fast enough to get a teenager to orgasm, but Louis had better plans than that. He quickly spread the wax over his perineum.

“This time, come in my mouth,” Louis said, and without further explanation, Louis’ lips wrapped around his head, tongue toying with his foreskin before deepthroating him as far as he could manage.

“Louis, fuck, please,” Harry groaned, hands twisting in his hair. Louis hummed around Harry’s dick, moving back up so just his head was in his mouth. His tongue expertly flickered over the smooth head, plunging into his slit, ready for his spunk. Then, Louis ripped off the wax and moaned around his dick as Harry pulled his hair.

Harry came with a low growl, hips pushing into Louis’ mouth as his hot cum slid down his throat. It tasted salty and thick and Louis swallowed it up quickly, some slipping out of his lips when he realized there was a lot.

Louis popped off after licking his dick clean, a pleased smile on his lips. He was painfully hard in his scrubs, but it was okay. He’d save that for later.

“Lou,” Harry groaned, completely spent.

“Wasn’t too painful, was it?” Louis smirked, wiping his lips with the back of his arm. Harry snorted, a wry grin producing the dimple that had Louis’ heart fluttering. “Can I let you in on a secret, Harry?”

“Absolutely. My lips are sealed,” Harry ran a hand through his softly drying curls. Louis turned his back to him to clean up the wax. Luckily for them, the table easily turned into a massage table, so they wouldn’t have to move rooms.

“I sort of fancied you before today,” Louis snorted, turning around to find Harry with the biggest, most amused grin he’d ever seen him wear. If he smiled any harder, Louis was decently sure his face would break. “Don’t do that. Don’t make it weird.”

“It’s not weird!” Harry laughed. “Have you wanked to me before?”

“No!” Louis screeched, voice raising far too high to convey truthfulness. Harry raised an eyebrow expectantly. Immediately, Louis regretted saying anything. “Okay. Once. Just when you performed Medicine live because, you know, that was sex on stage.”

Harry licked his lips as Louis pulled out the massage oil. “Well, before I leave today, I’m making sure you’ll come to me a second time…or third.”

Louis flipped him off before shoving him over to the corner. “Normally, I’d have you go get a drink or go to the sauna so I can prepare the room. You know, so we can keep up the illusion to celebrities that everything magically happens for them.”

“Heyyy,” Harry pouted. Louis’ heart jumped because pouting Harry was absolutely adorable. “I don’t think that. I am grateful for everyone that does anything for me.”

“Mhmm.”

“I know every member of my travel crew for tours. Personally, not just their names. Well, except for Frank, but that’s because Frank is low-key homophobic.”

“Low key? God, you’ve spent too much time in America.”

“That’s just social media slang.”

“Whatever you say.” Louis sighed as he motioned for Harry to lie face-down on the table.

“Hey, you said you had fancied me. Past tense. Did you change your mind?” Harry spoke lowly, so soft Louis barely heard him.

“It’s under consideration.”

“Is it dependent on how well I fuck you? Because we can just skip the silly massage and get right to it,” Harry lifted up, eyes eager and

He suddenly grew so hot he thought he stepped into a room full of flames. Trying to stay focused on his job – because Nick will already kill him for agreeing to hook up with Harry let alone for not even finishing his job – Louis pushed Harry roughly back down. “Don’t call my massages silly. They’re amazing. They’re good enough to make you fall in love with me.”

“I don’t know. Your mouth kind of already beat ya to it,” Harry sighed, so Louis lathered up his hands and slapped one firmly to his back.

“Just shut up,” Louis smirked, and then he went to work. He dug in harder than he would for most people, a little out of spite and a little out of the knowledge that he could take and enjoyed a little pain.

“You’re good with your hands,” Harry hummed, and Louis bit his tongue because he was almost at his end of patience with his dirty innuendoes. “Tell me about yourself, Louis. What brought you here?”

Louis worked his way down his back. It was toned and nice, but it was also full of knots. “Well, I have five sisters and one little brother. There was no way we had enough money for Uni, and my family needed money. My mum used to be a massage therapist – gave even better massages than me – so she taught me the basics, and then I got certified and got a job. Decent money, but we still struggled. Her husband now helps out, but it was still tight. Then, I vacationed here and complained about their shitty service, so they offered me a job to keep quiet. Now this place is in top shape and I’m getting paid triple what I was before. Just last month, I even bought the oldest two girls their own cell phones!”

“That’s awesome, Lou,” Harry said, and Louis could hear the grin in his voice. “Not many people would give their sisters such a nice gift. And work so hard for their family.”

Louis shrugged, digging his thumbs into Harry’s shoulders deeply. “I think they would. What did you do when you made it big?”

“Well, I bought my mum the house she deserved, but that’s-,”

“Not very different,” Louis chuckled. “Just on a bigger scale. Even better, if you ask me. I’d kill to have the money to buy her the house she always wanted. She’s big into modern, open concepts. She did raise two fashionista divas, so it’s fitting. But she’s always dreamed of a living room with floor to ceiling windows, and a giant kitchen, and – oh, I’m rambling. Sorry.”

Harry laughed warmly. “I like your rambling. What type of house would you want?”

Louis thought on that for a moment as he put his elbow into Harry’s bum. “Just a home. I don’t care for aesthetics much.”

“A home? Like a family then?”

Louis hummed in agreement. “Yeah. I want a lot of kids. I’ve never been drawn to any job, you know? If I could be a stay at home dad, I so would, but the funds just aren’t there. Oh well.”

“Hey, you never know. You could marry some insanely rich, charming, curly-haired, green eyed rock star,” Harry popped his head up and offered Louis a cheeky wink. “Tons of them out there.”

Louis scoffed. “Rock star? Give it a rest, singer-boy. You’re a pop star, no matter how much you don’t act like one.” Louis grabbed his arms and flipped him around to his back. Louis leaned over his chest, elbow against his throat. Harry was practically preening beneath him. “Now how about that happy ending?”

Harry wiggled his eyebrows, eyes moving up and down Louis’ body with hunger. He nodded eagerly. “Hey, what does a real happy ending involve? I’ve never had one before.”

Louis shrugged. “Basically, just a hand job. It’s a ‘genital massage.’ We try to make it sensual and do nipple play, but yeah. By the end, it’s just a handjob.”

“What about for women?”

Louis shrugged. “I’ve never done one. Management doesn’t want anyone suing for sexual harassment. Also, I’d be shit. Never been with and never will be with a woman.”

Harry threw his head back in laughter, so Louis took that opportunity to lock the door and pull off his shirt. It took him a moment to get his pants off, but when he did, Harry let out wolf whistle. “God, your bum is amazing. Hiding all that in your scrubs is just a crime, babe.”

“Hiding all you’re packing in your tight jeans every day is a crime, too,” Louis winked, hands running along Harry’s thighs and making their way towards his crotch. He began massaging his thighs because normally always did work that into any massage if the client was willing, but Harry made a pouty sound. “What?”

“Get up here,” he whined, patting his thighs, and yeah, Louis wasn’t done, but he wasn’t going to decline that offer.

“Fine, but don’t get any ideas. I’m doing the fucking for you,” Louis bit his lip, and then he jumped slightly to land himself on Harry’s lap.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I can be very persuasive,” Harry breathed, hands running down his side, sending Louis’ heart into flutters. “But I’m not too sure when you feel so fucking good on top of me.”

Louis smirked, fingers trailing down his chest and running over his nipples. “Just wait. I’ll have you screaming before you-,”

“Just shut up and kiss me you fool!” Harry cackled, pulling Louis down so their faces were inches apart. His eyes were extra green this close up, and his lips were even more enticing, so Louis did as requested and kissed him. It started out slowly, both getting used to the feel of each other’s lips. Harry’s were softer than they looked, which was shocking because they already looked so soft.

Another shocking thing: Harry Styles kissed like the world was ending.

His tongue slid into Louis’ mouth, tasting and smiling and distracting. His hands moved to his bum, squeezing tightly with a moan that made Louis’ dick perk to life. He slid down his body so that he could feel Harry’s cock pressing against his bum earnestly.

Harry’s lips soon attacked Louis’ neck, hot waves of lust pulsing from them directly. Louis couldn’t help but moan when Harry ran a finger over his hole. “The oil,” Harry panted into his neck, causing Louis to grind down against him in desire. This was no longer about Harry or some shitty happy ending. This was about getting fucked so hard in the arse he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. “Never…prepped with oil. Is it-?”

“It’ll work,” Louis grabbed the oil and poured a decent amount on Harry’s hands, and then some on his own. “Fast. I’m dying.”

With a smug grin, Harry slid his fingers teasingly over his hole, and then he pushed one inside. Louis whimpered, his own oiled hands wrapping around Harry leaking cock. It was so tempting to taste him again, but he knew it’d go faster if he didn’t. Thankfully, Harry soon got a second finger in.

“Fuck!” Louis shouted as Harry suddenly brushed over his prostate.

“God, you feel so good, Lou,” Harry bucked his hips upward. Louis pressed his hands into his shoulders, fucking himself back on his fingers. “You want it so bad, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Louis huffed, mouth dropping open as Harry curled his fingers relentlessly. “Gonna cum soon if you don’t hurry.”

Instantly, Harry slid a third finger inside him, stretching his rim as efficiently as he could. It’d been so long since Louis had someone else finger him, and it really pushed Louis to the edge. He had no warning for each movement of Harry’s ridiculously long fingers, and it was pushing his limits.

When he felt stretched enough, he grabbed more oil and lathered Harry’s dick in it, but it was only then that he faltered. “Shit. No condoms.”

Harry ran his hands down Louis’ sides. “I’m clean. Are you?”

“Yes,” Louis breathed. “It’s going to be messy.”

Harry rolled his eyes, a blissed-out smile gracing his face. “I don’t care.”

A way too pleased smile threatened to make its way onto his lips, but he knew he needed to be serious for a second. “I’ve never had sex without a condom. Most guys don’t like the mess, so…” He left out the other more important reason, but he didn’t feel like exposing that to Harry. When guys found out about that special part of him, they either freaked out or wanted to marry him unjustifiably, and he didn’t want either of that with Harry.

Harry frowned. “Does that mean you’ve never been eaten out?”

Louis blushed. “No. I don’t really do random hook ups. And no time for boyfriends. I’m plenty experienced, just not – do we really need to have this conversation?”

Harry cackled, loud and obnoxious and it adorable. “No, but I’m very intrigued now. We can change that next time, alright?”

Louis squeaked in surprise at the notion of a next time. He knew Harry said he was going to ask for his number, but words were all talk, and his eyes spoke of a promise he would be fulfilling right now if Louis weren’t already pushing his head toward his hole.

“I’m clean, love. Promise. Unless…are you?”

“Yes,” Louis breathed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Harry’s head caught on his rim. “You sure you don’t mind?”

Harry nodded, fingers clenching his hips tightly, directing him downward, and Louis couldn’t hold out anymore.

Louis sank down on his cock slowly, jaw dropping open at the fullness and burn all mixed together. The oil was a little thin to be used as lube, but it only made the experience even better.

“Oh god,” Louis whimpered, rising up and falling back down slowly until he finally sat completely in his lap.

“You’re so tight, Lou,” Harry’s fingers were going to leave bruises on his hips, and Louis loved it. “Look so pretty on my dick.”

His deep, heavy voice was enough to send Louis into a rabid, fast pace. He rode him effortlessly, falling back into a rhythm that he so missed. Eventually, the grinding turned into raising up and falling back on his dick until his legs gave out.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, falling forward and silently begging him for help.

“Kiss me,” Harry breathed, slotting their lips together as his hands came down hard on his bum. Louis moaned into his soft lips, tongue twining with Harry’s, twisting around each other in a dance at the same fast, desperate speed Harry had when he fucked up into Louis.

“Harry!” Louis screamed as he thrust against his prostate. His whole body felt electrified, and Harry’s lips pressed against his ear, letting out deep grunts as he fucked into him. It was all too much. “I’m so close, fuck.”

“Come for me, baby,” Harry breathed, fucking into him so hard Louis wouldn’t be able to sit for days.

Louis shot hot spurts of white all over Harry’s chest as his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, high and long. He collapsed onto Harry, letting out soft grunts as Harry continued fucking him – using him. God, that alone threatened to make Louis hard again if he weren’t so spent and sensitive.

“Want your cum inside me, Haz,” Louis managed to whisper, eyes connecting with those burning green ones as he pushed himself up, meeting Harry’s thrusts. “Want to feel it dripping out of my tight -,”

“Lou!” Harry’s body practically convulsed, hips pressed balls deep against Louis, eyes locked on his as he came. He was a true vision, mouth open and eyes electrified. Louis couldn’t feel the cum inside him until Harry slowly slid out of him, and it was a weird feeling.

And oh, he just came inside him. Something that really shouldn’t have happened. How was Harry to know not to do that when Louis literally asked him to, though? Louis regretted talking dirty instantly. He honestly didn’t think Harry would come from that, though. He took a shuddering breath. It would be fine. He could deal with it after work.

Harry was breathlessly panting, so Louis reached for a cloth, face twisted at the feeling of cum falling out of his hole. It was foreign and hot.

“Turn around,” Harry sputtered.

“What?”

“Lemme see it,” Harry said, eyes utterly serious. “So hot, Lou. Please.”

Louis deliberated for a second, but he figured Harry was already pretty weird, so he couldn’t gross him out. “You celebrities really are into kinks.”

“Shut up,” Harry said with more endearment than bite. Louis sluggishly straddled him backwards, ass hovering over his chest. “That’s fucking hot.”

“It feels weird. It’s – ah!” louis cried out as Harry suddenly gripped his thighs and yanked him back. Then, the feel of his tongue licking up his perineum and hole, fleetingly slipping inside him had Louis falling face down against Harry’s soft cock. Harry did it again, tongue outlining his rim, and Louis swore his head was swimming off his body. “Ha – Harry…what? Fuck.”

Harry pulled away with a dramatic slurping sound. “Just a taste of what rimming is like, love.”

Louis let his hips drop along with his head. “You’re a fucking child.”

“Not entirely.”

“I hate you.”

“Do you really though?”

Before Louis could respond, loud banging sounded on their door, making him jump off Harry and get to his feet, eyes wide in fear.

“Glad you finally got laid, Harry, but we’re all ready to leave!” Came the sound of Cara’s giggly voice. Louis glanced at the clock and groaned – they were half an hour over time.

Harry was a giggling mess as he rolled off the table, eyes catching onto Louis as he hurriedly pulled on his scrubs. “I’m so getting fired,” Louis groaned, running his hands through his hair and glancing in the small handheld mirror.

“Nah. Nicky loves me. If there are any issues, call me,” Harry’s hand caught Louis and pulled him against his chest, and wow, he was really tall. Louis looked up at him through his lashes, knowing the affect it had on men, even though he’d done more than enough wooing.

“That would require your number, love,” Louis breathed, trying to force the anxiety out of his mind.

“You’re so right,” Harry leaned forward, kissing Louis softly. It was gentle and kind and made Louis have hope. When they broke apart, they shared a gleeful smile before Harry produced his phone. “Even if he doesn’t fire you, call me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Louis watched as he put a number in and texted his number a message. “Ready to face the hounds?”

Harry smirked, hand flipping his messy curls to the side. He wrapped an arm around Louis and pulled him to the door. “Always am.”

When they exited, half the staff was lined in the hall watching them with mixed expressions of awe and envy. Louis flipped them off anyhow, burying his face into Harry’s chest. In the lounge area, Nick was gossiping with the entire bridal party, and when he caught sight of Louis and Harry, he shrieked with delight.

“You lying whore!” Nick shoved at Louis’ chest. Louis would be concerned, but there was fondness in his eyes. Oh, that was nice. Louis supposed he had to sleep with Nick’s closest friends to get some leaway with him that wasn’t lust related. “You said you wouldn’t go near Harry!”

“Heyy,” Harry pouted, face burying into Louis’ disheveled hair. With an eyeroll, he shoved both Nick and Harry off him.

“I said I wouldn’t try to persuade him if he said no to a happy ending,” Louis explained. “In all actuality, he wanted more, so what was I to do?”

The whole room burst into laughter.

“As hot as you two were to listen to, we have to go get drunk now!” Kendell Jenner hooked arms with Harry, effectively pulling him towards the door. “You got his number right?”

“Yes, god,” Harry groaned. Their eyes connected, and Louis could see the apology in them. He sent Harry a wink, to which the other boy grinned so wide Louis could barely spot his adorable dimple. “Bye Lou!”

“Bye, Haz,” Louis chuckled, giving him one more wave before heading back to the locker rooms. Nick, of course, jumped ahead of him and walked backwards with a shit eating grin.

“I really do hate you now, Louis. You know that, right?” Nick shouted. Louis responded with a middle finger. “Nice little limp you have there. Fuck, that sounded great.”

“Stop listening to me have sex,” Louis huffed, though even the idea that they were loud enough for the hallway to hear was exhilarating. If it hadn’t been only the bridal party that adored Harry, Louis would have been concerned. Then again, he’d never done something so impulsive and reckless before.

“Stop having sex at work.”

“Oops,” Louis shrugged. Then, he felt his phone buzz with a text, and a grin appeared on his face.

He could not believe that actually happened to him.

. . .

“Heyyy,” Harry yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Louis snickered, trying not to laugh at how tired Harry looked on the camera.

“Long day?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded drearily. “It’s five days before the wedding, and Kendell’s maid of honor is sick with the flu. So I’ve been given the duties.”

Louis frowned. Harry was off in some American vacation spot, so it was probably very late at night for him. Louis was just getting ready for work. “Not to be brash, but can’t you just hire assistants to do all that?”

Harry let his tangle of curls fall into the camera, reminding Louis how much he missed feeling those curls in his hands. “Louissss.”

“What? It’s an honest question!”

From the amused half-smile Harry sent the camera a grin, Louis knew he hadn’t truly insulted him. “I want it to be genuine.”

Louis snorted. “Sorry, love, but from her past celebrations Kendell Jenner seems like she wants extravagant. Can you even do extravagant?”

“Heyy,” Harry did his famous pout that Louis had mistakenly said was adorable one night. Now he did it all the time. “I can be extravagant. I am gay, after all.”

“Don’t play into that stereotype. You’re the chillest person alive,” Louis snorted. “I am ten times more extravagant than you, and I’m not even rich.”

“You’re flamboyant,” Harry snickered. “There’s a difference.” Louis shrugged. There probably was. “I still need a date…”

Cheeks growing red, Louis looked at Harry’s frozen pleading eyes until he unfroze. “And I still need to make my rent.”

“I could -,”

“Don’t!” Louis shouted, grabbing his wallet and heading for the door. “We’ve been talking-,”

“Dating!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Again, you can’t ask me out over facetime. That’s not allowed. We’ve been talking for under two months. Don’t get any bright ideas.”

“So when can I offer to pay your rent so you can come have fun with me? When we live together?” Harry absolutely loved speaking like these plans were definite. They’d had sex twice and hadn’t stopped talking since, even when Harry was across the Atlantic. They’d already had a pretty heated argument about this before, but they quickly learned how to talk like this – in a joking but completely serious manner. It kept Louis from getting pissed off and kept Harry from getting sad.

“You’re not my sugar daddy,” Louis reminded him. “Maybe when we have kids.”

“That’s so far awayyy,” Harry pouted. “Fine. When can we have kids? Elton John told me the best fertility clinic to go to. I say your kid first because I want a cute adorable Louis-look alike.”

Instantly, his face turned red. He’d almost forgotten about the medical status he was – almost. His mother only told him when he was eighteen, and now that he was twenty-two, he still had trouble remembering that he was able to have kids. It had been a major technological breakthrough when he was born, but it was risky. Now, it was insanely expensive to have your son genetically modified to be able to conceive and carry a child, but back then, they were paying the mother’s medical bills if she conceded. So, Louis’ mother let him be part of the experimental trial. Now, Louis was able to have kids.

“What? Why did you make that face?” Harry asked. “You do want kids, right?”

“Yeah, Haz, I do,” Louis bit his lip, rounding the corner. He could see the entrance of the store only a hundred feet away. “I just – I have to go. Bye, love.”

“Bye,” Harry said, concern in his eyes, but it would be fine. Louis would tell him in person the next time they met. He hated that he hadn’t said anything yet, but it was definitely not something to be talked about over the phone.

. . .

Zayn was working today, which was nice. It was comforting to have somebody to split all the male waxes with. “I honestly thought I was going to puke today waxing Mr. Chambers,” Louis groaned, looking at Zayn with disgust. “The smell was rancid. He definitely didn’t shower.”

Zayn scrunched his face up. “Gross. You don’t even look fully recovered from it,” he chuckled. “All flushed in your cheeks. Or did you just come from a facetime wank with your superstar?”

Louis’ jaw dropped. “I’ve never-,”

“Harry tells Nick, who can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life,” Zayn explained with mirth. “Why don’t you go to the wedding with him? Even if he hates your guts out of jealousy, you know Nick will give you off if Harry asks him.”

Louis snorted. “Give me off, sure, but I can’t take more than three days off without risking not making rent. Your stupid boyfriend and I live in a way too posh apartment.”

Zayn grinned. “I know. I love visiting.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Then start paying rent. The wedding is in America, so that’s a minimum of two days of travel, and then the wedding lasts three days because she’s a fucking diva.”

“Hasn’t she had, like, four bachelorette parties?” Zayn snickered, checking out the next clients they had coming in. Louis had a sauna facial, which sounded nice because he got to be in the sauna as well, but all it did was make his scrubs sweaty and uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

“Yes,” Louis sighed. “Harry’s had to go to them all. He’s also been doing promos, but still.” He thought over the rest of the day and how utterly exhausted he was. “I may die by the end of today, Zaynner.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Zayn grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on. He had another wax appointment.

They parted ways with tired smiles. The sauna was at full steam when he directed Mrs. Fletcher to take a seat. He didn’t like Mrs. Fletcher much. She always requested Louis, and ever since she found out sauna facials were a thing, she had them in there, and Louis was convinced it was to see him wet with sweat.

Within five minutes of her facial, Louis was drenched in sweat. His head was getting fuzzy, which wasn’t too uncommon for the sauna, but it was making it hard to concentrate. She had the worst eyebrows ever, so he needed to spend extra care when plucking them to ensure he didn’t overpluck, but he really was struggling to pull out the energy to do so.

“Have you been working out? You’re such a pretty doll, Louis,” Mrs. Fletcher let her hand run down his chest. Louis cleared his throat and tried to not comment on the fact that he really wasn’t feeling well from the heat and now the touching.

“No, but thank you,” Louis grunted, regretting speaking at all because it drained him even more. His hand was shaking, so he decided to put the tweezers down. “I’m just – just gonna get some air. If you’ll excuse me…”

Louis hurried out of the sauna, leaning against the hall in the corridor to breathe. “Alright, Lou?” Nick cackled from in front of him. The hallway was packed full of bustling employees, Zayn being one of them looking at him with concern. Louis picked his head up, feeling like his whole body was engulfed in flames. He shook his head. Nick snorted, and then Louis fell to the ground.

The last thing Louis heard before he slipped unconscious was Nick cackling, “Wow, Harry must have really given you HIV, huh? Finally you get some karma for sleeping with a celebrity!”

And just – what?

. . .

Louis woke up in the hospital.

“He’s alive! Thank god, Liam was going to join you if you didn’t wake up soon,” Zayn said with as little emotion as ever. Louis squinted against the dreary light.

“Well for fuck’s sake, Zayn, Louis needs to wake up. He needs to wake up and see this and sue Harry for all he’s worth!” Liam exclaimed so loudly Louis heard him clearly despite the fog.

“See what? Stop screaming, Liam,” Louis groaned, pushing up as best he could.

Zayn sighed. “You heard the doctor. It might not be HIV.”

“Be what?” Louis shouted, much more awake now. He sat up and glared daggers at Zayn.

“You heard Nick right before you passed out, right?” Zayn asked. “I thought he was joking, but while we waited for the ambulance, Nick called Harry. Except he didn’t answer – Cara did. He’s also in the hospital, Lou.”

His eyes went wide, and it suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was no way he could have HIV. Harry was clean. He said so. “He said he was clean,” Louis whispered, pulling his legs to his chest. “He – he said-,”

“Exactly,” Liam growled, hands in angry fists. “Exactly. So if you have it, Lou, you’re going to sew him for all he’s worth. Understand? I don’t care about your feelings – what he did was wrong!”

Zayn shoved Liam aside, sitting beside Louis on the bed and taking hold of his hand. “He’s right, Lou. I’m sorry-,”

“No!” Louis clenched his eyes shut. “We don’t know why he’s in the hospital! We don’t-,”

“Look at this,” Zayn sighed, sounding defeated, and Zayn never sounds defeated. He’s the calm one. He’s the rational one, even more so than Liam at times. Right now, he was resigned to a fact that he clearly tried to negate before. Louis opened his eyes, which were on the verge of spilling all the collected tears.

Zayn pulled up an article from The Sun.

Harry Styles – Gay and Gives HIV to Secret Lover

Harry Styles was rushed to the hospital after excessive vomiting of stomach content and blood. He was previously preparing for Kendell Jenner’s wedding over in America, but back in London, his secret lover Louis Tomlinson fainted while on the job as a massage therapist and also taken to the nearby hospital. Witnesses report close friend Nick Grimshaw gasping, “Wow, Harry must have really given you HIV, huh? Finally you get some karma for sleeping with a celebrity!” When asked if Nick had been referring to Harry Styles, the witness confirmed Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson had been seeing each other for almost two months now. Louis reportedly had been taking extra long breaks just to facetime Harry while he was away.

What does this mean for Harry Styles? Is he settling down? Or will this end things between Louis and him?

We are all shocked Harry would not be open about his sexuality and positive status. As an advocate for normalizing all things from mental illness to LGBTQ+ rights to non-labeling, we all are wondering if he has been shameful of his sexuality or HIV positive status. This makes us ponder if Harry truly believes what he says.

Why would Harry hide his status if he believes there is no shame in his status? Why would he hide being interested in men if he were not shameful about it? Why would he lie to his fans, most of whom could use a good role model in the LGBTQ+ community?

Louis read the article. Then, he read it again. And a third time just to make sure he wasn’t having a nightmare.

“Get me a bin,” Louis rasped so low it hurt. “I – I’m gonna puke.” Louis hurled himself out of bed and dove for the bathroom, falling to his knees and emptying his stomach into the toilet. “Oh my god.”

“It – it’s going to be okay, Lou,” Liam said, standing by the doorway, a good distance away from Louis. The knowledge that he was probably apprehensive of any fluids coming out of Louis right now made his heart spasm in pain. This may be his life from now on. People being scared to come near him. A life full of shame.

He rose to his knees and wiped his face off, glaring at Liam. “Is it?”

“They have great medicines now, Lou,” Zayn insisted. “You’re going to be fine. Still, Harry needs to be held responsible for lying to you. For knowingly having bare sex with HIV.”

Just then, Louis’ phone vibrated where it lied on the table. His eyes focused on it, spotting the picture of Harry grinning.

“He’s called fifteen times.” Zayn spat out with venom. “I wouldn’t answer. Tell him to talk to your lawyer.”

Louis took a shaky breath, eyes going in and out of focus. He didn’t have the energy to respond to Harry right now. His heart hurt, his head hurt, and his whole body hurt. He didn’t want to hear his reasoning. There was no reason that could make his actions excusable, so Louis really didn’t want to have to hear them.

“Lou? You okay?” Zayn asked, stepping in front of his face, but Louis didn’t really see him. “Breathe, Louis.”

So Louis breathed, but he found even when he did, his lungs didn’t feel relieved. He took another breath, and another until he was desperately taking in quick, shallow breaths of air and receiving none of it.

“We need some help in here!”

Soon, people in scrubs rushed in, trying to get Louis to calm down, but he shoved their hands out of his space. He didn’t want touched. He couldn’t breathe, and they were getting in his way. It shouldn’t be so hard to breathe.

“He’s turning blue! Fucking sedate him!”

Louis felt black spots dance across his vision when he saw a needle coming right for him. This time, he didn’t fight them, and soon his was being lied carefully back in bed as his eyes closed without his permission.

. . .

His body felt sluggish the next time he woke. It was a process, starting with hearing the calm, even beeps of the heart monitor and ending with looking around the room and trying to move his hands. They really didn’t work well. He tried to raise his arm, but instead it gave a weak little flop.

He was alone in the room this time, and the sound of thousands of people screaming could be heard even in his room. Someone must have been playing a video of a concert, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

“Hey!” Louis shouted, pleased his speech wasn’t as delayed. “Shut that shit off!”

A nurse walked into the room, smile too bright on her face. “What is it?”

“That screaming – whoever’s playing a concert video needs to shut that off,” Louis weekly pulled his hand up to his head. At least his strength was coming back to him slowly. “It’s fucking annoying.”

A knowing smile appeared on her face. “That’s not a video. There’s a crowd outside your window.”

“What? I’m in an ER room. There are no windows.” Louis clenched his eyes shut.

“Not anymore. This is the second floor. While you were sedated, we moved you to the maternity wing,” she said pleasantly. It took a moment for her words to process in his mind. Her pinks scrubs suddenly made sense, but the rest of the situation didn’t.

“The maternity wing? Why the bloody hell am I here for?”

The nurse blanched, realizing she probably shouldn’t have said anything.

“I’ll get your doctor. He will explain,” she said, eyes locking on the floor as she sprinted out of there.

Louis was about to question her further, but then his phone rang. Seeing Harry’s face and recalling the past events, he quickly declined it. Ice settled in his chest at the reminder of the lies Harry told him – of the harm he could have potentially caused in Louis. Fear clenched at his heart again, and now he really wished the doctor would hurry in and tell him how soon he was going to die so he could plan out time to murder Harry first.

But his phone kept ringing, so he answered it with an angry stab at the screen.

“You’re a horrible, heartless person, Harry. I don’t want to hear any of your fucking explanations. You can’t charm your way out of this. You’re a liar and a prick. Just leave me alone.”

He ended the call with hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

Just then, someone knocked and opened the door. He had a white coat on over his professional attire, so Louis assumed he was the doctor. He quickly wiped away his tears and sat up.

“H-how bad is it? Has it caused problems with my future fertility? Is that why I’m in the baby ward?” Louis said through a shaky breath. He wished Zayn had stayed. He really wished his mum was here, but then again, he hoped she never had to hear about this.

The doctor frowned softly, like he didn’t understand.

“Oh! You are the one whose friends demanded an HIV test, aren’t you?”

“I guess,” Louis hiccupped. Great. He looked really mature. The doctor gave out a little laugh and sat on the foot of the bed, smiling. “Th-this isn’t funny.”

The smile slipped away. “Maybe you’ll feel differently, but I would assume hearing that your HIV scare was simply your blood pressure dropping due to symptoms of the first trimester of pregnancy.”

“W-what?”

“You are HIV negative, Mr. Tomlinson, and you are pregnant. We can do a sonogram to see how far along you are, if you’d like.”

Louis blinked, trying to process what he’d just said. Surely he was joking. Even with the medical advancements his body had, it wasn’t exactly easy to get pregnant. And the last time he had sex had been with Harry two months ago.

Oh god.

“Um, okay,” Louis frowned. “W-where’s my phone?”

The doctor stood, handing Louis the cellphone charging on the chair beside the bed. “You have a lot of people waiting to see you. Unfortunately, your distress caused the fetus’ heart rate to drop – only temporarily, no harm done – but I felt it was best for you to recover from essentially two fainting spells, so we kept you sedated for twenty-four hours.”

Louis’ heart palpitated. If he didn’t have HIV, maybe Harry didn’t. At the least, he knew he needed to hear Harry out. Especially with his news now. But the thought of Harry going twenty-four hours thinking Louis speak to him again made Louis’ stomach churn. He read that article, and there were probably more just like it. They were brutal.

“Is my mum here?” Louis breathed, looking at the many missed calls from Harry. He wanted to call him, but at the same time he knew he was across the country. As much as he wanted to clear things up because he had so many questions, he also couldn’t stop thinking about his own news. He was carrying a baby in him. He was carrying Harry’s baby in him.

“Yes. I can send her back on my way to get the sonogram, if you’d like.”

So the doctor left, and instantly, he went to look at Harry’s 50+ text messages, but before he could read a word of what he said, Zayn’s face popped up on his screen. He declined it, but it immediately came back up.

“What?” Harry answered, voice wavering more than he expected.

“Are you okay?”

“Why did you call?” Louis whined, not wishing to go into details when it still felt like such a lie.

“To see if you’re okay. They transferred you and wouldn’t tell us why because we’re not family. I’m at work right now, but you’re scaring me, Lou. Are you – you’re not dying right now, right? It’s so early for it to happen so fast. There are so many medications, and-,”

“I’m not dying,” Louis groaned. “I don’t have HIV, either. It’s something else.”

“Wow,” Zayn sounded confused. “You’re lucky, then. Are they sure? That’s a weirdly timed coincidence with Harry in the hospital with it.”

“I know,” Louis sighed. “He’s going to show me soon, so I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Wait, what’s wrong with you?” Zayn asked, voice raising into the phone, but there was a knock on the door, so Louis hung up and sat up straighter.

“Louis?” his mum’s concerned voice made his heart warble. The thought of her driving all the way here seemed impossible, but it was just more proof that he was missing time from being sedated. “Oh, babe, you don’t look well. How are you feeling?”

“Um, I’m fine,” Louis cleared his throat.

“What’s going on? You can tell me anything love. I won’t be upset. I just want to hear it from you,” she walked to his side and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug, and he just breathed in deep, missing the feeling of her arms around him and her sweet strawberry scent infiltrating his senses.

“It’s not HIV,” Louis snorted at the realization that he’d have to greet all his friends and family this way for a while. “Um, remember how you said even with the experimental trial I was part of that it’d be hard for me to get pregnant?”

A small gasp escaped her lips, hang moving to cover her mouth. “Are you pregnant?”

Louis winced at the word. “That’s what the doctor said,” his voice sounded weird to him. “He’s going to get a sonogram thing, whatever that is.”

“An ultrasound,” she nodded, knowing firsthand from her multiple pregnancies. “Do you have any idea how far along you are? Or who the – you know, if he’s not here, then it doesn’t matter. You have me, always.”

Louis snorted so abruptly it hurt. “Right,” he said, not wanting to go into detail about who he’d recently been seeing. She came because she saw the articles, Louis was sure. He himself didn’t know what Harry’s reaction would be, but Louis told himself he wouldn’t care. He’d take his money and raise this baby away from the lying arse of a celebrity. “Something like two months, probably.”

When the doctor came in, he had a big machine with a screen and a metal rod that Louis didn’t like the looks up. “Alright, Mr. Tomlinson. You seem to be early on, so to get an accurate reading, I’ll insert this into your cervical opening.”

“Have you done many of these with men? You look too old to be in with the new ways,” his mum asked hotly, and Louis grinned to himself. He didn’t feel like his usual self, but at least his mother was here to make sure he was getting the best care.

“Yes. When male pregnancies became a standardized option fifteen years ago, all medical professionals lost their minds, so we all found conferences to get certified with the new anatomy. I would suggest finding a long-term obstetrician who specializes with male pregnancies in the future, though. I’ve only performed male cesarean births a handful of times due to most who have opted to have male reproductive chances are not at the age to have a lot of pregnancies. They’re not horribly different, but still.”

Louis was comforted by his honesty, even if his words just reminded him of the reality of male pregnancies. All men had c-sections because their bodies didn’t have a vagina that could stretch big enough. The cervix was just a side tube in their anal canal instead of at the end of the vagina, which was why they had such trouble actually getting pregnant.

Louis still couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

After pulling the curtain around the bed in case someone walked in, the doctor inserted the metal rod coated in lubrication in his bum, prodding around a few times before finding his cervix and pushing through that opening – which did not feel great. His mum held his hand the whole time, eyes trained on the screen with a look of awe.

A faint, fast thump-thump-thump came through the speaker.

Funnily enough, that was when the door burst open, and a half second later, the curtain was pulled aside. “Sir! You cannot be in here!” came the nurse’s voice from the hall, but Louis wasn’t focused on that. Instead, his eyes were trained on Harry Styles standing before them, face pale, eyes red, and overall, sickly looking.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Harry demanded, eyes not even looking at Louis because they were glaring at the doctor.

“Sir, you need to leave. Right now,” the doctor demanded. “This is a private procedure.”

“Louis,” Harry panted. “Are you okay? Is he hurting you?”

“Someone call security!” the doctor demanded, holding what he’d called the speculum as still as possible, but it still shifted, and Louis winced.

“Stop fucking touching him down there!” Harry’s fists were clenched, which looked to be an effort for him. God, he was so pale. He did not look well.

“Security please!”

And oh, that was when Louis began processing things.

“What? No. No security. He’s fine. He can be here,” Louis said, voice lacking all emotion as he stared at Harry. He felt like he was about to cry, so instead he said, “You look like death. Guess that HIV really got you, huh?”

“Lou…no. I do-,” Harry began to say, but he was overtaken by a horrible cough that made Louis jump a little.

“Do you want to pause?” the doctor asked, a little annoyed at the intrusion.

“N-no. Um, he should look,” Louis sighed, throwing an arm over his face. “Print something off. I don’t care. Just get it over with.”

“Lou,” his mum chastised, petting his hair down. He felt bad. This wasn’t how his mum felt for any of her pregnancies, even the surprises, but he just couldn’t bring himself to feel joy knowing he was pregnant with a twat’s baby.

“What?” Harry asked. “What do I need to see?”

Louis groaned, feeling far too irritated with Harry despite knowing he had no idea what was going on. “I’m fucking pregnant, alright? There’s the stupid thing.”

“W-what?” Harry asked with too much hope in his voice. “That’s not possible…”

“Yes it is,” Louis grit his teeth. “Just fucking look.”

The doctor moved the thing a little further inside him, making Louis wince, but then he could hear the rapid heartbeat. “Right there. It’s small because it’s…” the doctor trailed off as he had the computer measure a small grey blip among the black. “…it looks to be seven weeks along. Does that sound correct to you?”

Louis gulped and nodded, eyes filling with tears. This was happening. He was pregnant. Actually pregnant.

“Are you serious?” Harry asked in absolute awe – not fear at all. “How is this possible…?”

Louis’ mum kept petting Louis’ face, but she murmured out an explanation anyhow. “It’s commonplace now to have your son’s genes genetically modified to be able to carry children. Back before Louis was conceived, his dad and I needed money, and they were paying for couples to participate in experimental trials for this modification. I knew someone else that did it successfully, so…”

The doctor nodded along. “The cervix is connected to his anal canal. He can’t have ‘vaginal’ birth without hurting himself, but he can conceive and carry children like any woman.”

“So…that’s…”

“It’s your kid, yes,” Louis snapped. “Can we get that thing out of my arse now?”

The doctor had the screen record a picture and video, and then he finally took it out. Louis squirmed, not liking the feeling of that being inside him. “Your baby looks healthy. I’ll print you out a copy of the ultrasound. Other than that, if you feel better, I’d be okay with releasing you today.”

Louis closed his eyes and nodded, feeling exhaustion sweep over him and for some reason, a wave of emotion. “Mum, I love you, but can you give us a minute? Maybe call a cab. You can stay with me, obviously, until you head home.”

“Of course, love,” she said, voice cold, and could sense a glare directed at Harry even with his eyes closed. “I’ll call a cab and meet you in the lobby.”

“I can give you all a ride!” Harry offered.

“We’ll be fine without you, dear,” she said.

“Oh,” Harry frowned. She kissed Louis’ cheek and walked toward the door. “Oh. Oh god, no, Mrs. Tomlinson-,”

“Not her name, Haz,” Louis said, voice cracking because he still felt like crying for a reason he couldn’t name. Dread, maybe. He was dreading where life put him right now.

“Right. Um, Mrs. Deakin, right? Yeah, Mrs. Deakin, if you read that article…”

“I read a lot of articles, none of which favored you,” she said snippily, and Louis realized that was where he got his attitude from. He wished he had that attitude right now instead of having tears spill down his cheeks.

“I don’t have HIV!” Harry blurted, causing Louis’ eyes to fly open. “No HIV. No AIDS. I swear. I have the tests results proving that, too. I just have a virus – remember Lou? Kendell’s maid of honor gave it to the whole bridal party.”

“What?” Louis said, voice clogged. Great. Now he was going to cry due to happiness.

Harry nodded. “I swear, Lou, if I had it, I would have told you the day we met. It’s – it’s not something to be ashamed of, but it is something to tell your partner. It’s serious. I’d never do that to you.”

“But,” Louis frowned. “The article…”

“Nick was making a crude joke. He wanted to embarrass you. Or me. I don’t know. He didn’t mean for one of your coworkers to go to the press about it.”

Louis’ head hurt.

“Hmm,” his mum hummed. “Good then. I didn’t want to have to hate you, love. And the baby?”

Harry answered without hesitation. “God, I couldn’t be happier. It’s better than I could have possibly imagined.”

She smiled. “Good that. I’ll be in the lobby then. Help him down, Harry, will you?”

“Of course,” he nodded. Once his mum left, Harry inched closer slightly, but then he thought better of it. “Here.” He thrust crumpled papers in his face. “I sent you a text yesterday, but you weren’t answering, so…”

“So you just hopped on a plane and flew here?” Louis scoffed, sort of in disbelief that he’d do that for him.

Harry bit his lip. “I thought you were dying or something. I was terrified, Lou.”

“Well I’m not,” Louis said, voice hallow as he scanned the paper. It was all gibberish to him, but he managed to find the date and the lab reading for HIV. It was negative. It should have made him feel better, but he supposed it still didn’t solve the now pressing issue at hand. “Just pregnant.”

His voice cracked, and he broke down.

Instantly, Harry’s arms were around him, slipping behind him on the bed and pulling him tightly against his chest. It only made Louis cry harder. “Babe, it’s okay. Don’t you want this? You love kids.”

“I’m a fucking massage therapist, Harry!” Louis shouted, eyes burning as tears slid down his cheeks. “I can’t take care of a child as a massage therapist. I have no money. No time. I’m twenty-two years old. It’s the worst timing-,”

“Stop acting like an idiot, Lou,” Harry said, voice surprisingly sharp with him. Louis turned so he could glare at him. “I know I was joking, but don’t you remember our last conversation?”

Just to be obstinate, Louis gave a curt nod, trying to get out of Harry’s hold.

Harry gave an affection chuckle that only angered Louis further. “Come live with me. If you insist on working, fine. We can get a nann-,”

“Our child is not being raised by someone else!” Louis blurted, eyes widening at his sudden opinion. He’d always wanted to raise his children, but since he found out, he didn’t realize it was such a strong urge.

Harry smiled. “Well, no offense, love, but it’d be economically smarter if I was the one to keep working.”

“Duh,” Louis closed his eyes with a sigh, finally relaxing back into Harry’s hold. He thought about it. He thought about living with Harry and raising their child together. He thought about what that would be like. He could see it, but he could also see it crashing and burning. “I just…don’t want you to feel obligated. Because some day that obligation is going to fade, and then I’ll be left scrambling to find a job without recent experience, and you’ll get custody of our baby, and the world will paint me out to be a gold digger, and -,”

“Louis,” Harry chastised, lips ghosting over his cheek, and wow, Louis just realized he hadn’t felt Harry’s touch in nearly two months. It made his heart jump with nervousness and desire, and it was annoying. “I don’t feel obligated. If I did, I’d offer to pay for your house and child support for eighteen years because I’m not a horrible person.”

“Then this is…?”

“This is love,” Harry groaned, pressing and kiss to Louis’ neck. It did things to Louis, things that made him far too unfocused, so he turned around, legs lightly resting over Harry’s, eyes staring into those bright green ones, searching to see if he was being truthful. He needed him to be truthful right now. “This is me wanting my boyfriend to move in and raise our baby with me. This me saying I’ve been falling for you since I met you. This is me saying I’m probably in love with you and can’t say it yet because it’s terrifying and I’ve never felt like this for anyone before. This is me wanting to take care of you – during pregnancy, after, and forever – and for you to do the same. I’m not going to beg because I want you to be happy, so say yes if that will make you happy. If not, then we can work our way there, but please give me a chance. This media mess is all a big misunderstanding, Lou.”

Louis was crying. The tears weren’t stopping. He looked at Harry, biting on his lip so he wouldn’t burst into sobs. “Why the fuck am I always crying?” Louis groaned, wiping at his eyes. He’d like to be able to speak while watching Harry’s face. Harry grinned, though.

“Because you’re carrying half of me, and I cry a lot,” Harry’s voice wavered, searching Louis’ eyes now for an answer.

“God, that was the fastest you’ve ever spoken,” Louis snorted, wiping at his eyes. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t keep making wry comments. Harry deserved more. He deserved so much. “My Hazza…you’re amazing. ‘M sorry for not talking to you before I jumped to conclusions.”

Harry winced. “Yeah. You should know the press is never right. I mean, two weeks ago, they ‘caught me in bed with a model’ who happened to be across the world from me.”

Louis snorted. He remembered seeing that and laughing.

“Right,” Louis sniffled. “You’re serious about me living with you?” Harry nodded early, eyes running over his face. “God, I am so falling for you, too, aren’t I?”

A hopeful, eager smile jumped onto Harry’s face, dimples flashing and making Louis’ heart swoon. “Does that mean you’ll move in with me?”

“Yes, love,” Louis rolled his eyes, leaning forward and nuzzling against Harry’s neck as Harry whooped excitedly, squeezing the life out of him. “Kiss me you fool,” Louis hummed, turning his face up to catch Harry’s lips only to have his face jerked away from him. He pouted.

“I’m sick, Lou! Gotta stay healthy for the baby,” he said, reaching around and patting Louis’ stomach, and Louis swore he felt his heart flip. “For our baby.”

“You’re going to be insufferable and make me drink your stupid kale shakes, aren’t you?” Louis groaned, stretching out into Harry’s chest. He was so solid and warm. Louis had missed him so much.

“Well, I can’t force you,” Harry shrugged, “but I can withhold sex.”

“Harry!” Louis smacked his chest, but the grin couldn’t be wiped from his face even if someone had smacked him.

. . .

He went to the wedding with Harry, who was both excited and terrified to officially come out of the closet. He already tweeted and corrected everyone about his HIV status while also explaining that it was a personal matter but one he wouldn’t be ashamed of, but he never touched on the topic of his sexuality or Louis. He claimed he wanted to come out with a bang.

It was a private wedding, obviously, but they were papped together, and then a week after the wedding, Harry posted a picture of them at the wedding and introduced the world to his true self and his ‘true love.’ Louis gagged at the caption, even if it secretly made his heart swell. And most of the comments were positive. Harry only cried once.

Pregnancy was rough. It wasn’t as bad as some of his mum’s pregnancies had been, but Louis wasn’t flying by that easily. After the first trimester ended, it felt like a whole new experience. He was starting to show finally, a fact that Harry was absolutely obsessed with. Louis couldn’t have cared less about how fat he was getting. His mind was elsewhere.

“When are you getting home?” Louis whined into the phone.

“It’s gonna be a bit. Recording the new song is taking a while. Maybe around eight?” Harry said, voice rising at the end as if he was scared of Louis’ reaction, which, understandably, he should have been.

“Eight?” Louis screeched, eyes going wide. “What the fuck, Haz? You said six earlier. It’s only twoooo. What am I supposed to do now?”

Harry sucked in a sharp breath of air. He was probably the most attentive partner Louis ever had before. Harry thought it was the end of the world when Louis was upset, and even on the trivial things like not seeing him for another two hours.

“I’m sorry, babe. Why don’t you call Zayn over and continue painting the nursery?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Not that kind of an issue, love,” he huffed, hand painfully twitching toward his hard cock. “I need you.”

“You need – oh!” Harry’s voice dropped lower, making a shiver run down Louis’ spine. Yeah, he needed him very soon. “Fuck.”

An idea popper into his head since Harry wasn’t likely to think of one – he got very single-minded when sex came into the picture. “I’m coming there.”

“You’re coming here…” Harry repeated, and Louis could hear the frown on his face. “Wait, what?”

“Surely you take breaks,” Louis explained. “And if not, tell them your pregnant boyfriend demands it.”

“I don’t know-,”  
“Harry,” Louis said, voice leaving no room for consideration. “I’ve been stuck riding dildos for over a week because you’ve been away. No fucking more. Alright?”

“You’ve been – why didn’t you send me any pictures? I love that, Lou!”

“I looked fat,” Louis shrugged. Harry immediately began to protest. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Louis was there in nine minutes. He pulled into the parking lot and stormed into the building, completely bitching at the security guard for trying not to let him through to Harry’s room until Harry buzzed him through. He was hard and horny and he desperately wanted Harry right now, more than he ever had. He knew it was the hormones making him this desperate, but he didn’t care.

“Hello lads!” Louis exclaimed as he swung the door open. Harry was still in the recording room, singing with closed eyes and a pained expression. A part of him wished Harry would let him hear the new song because it looked beautiful from the expression on his face, but then again, he always looked beautiful. “I need to borrow Harry.”

Liam Payne, Harry’s newly hired manager and old friend, sighed. “He told us.”

Niall, who moved to London with Harry said he wanted him to be his main producer, snickered devilishly. “You seriously can’t keep it in your pants for a few more hours? I thought you were better than this, mate.”

Louis crossed his arms defensively. “You get pregnant and tell me dildos do the trick for you.”

“I’m straight,” he reminded him, to which Louis waved a hand.

“And we did not need to know that,” Liam scrunched his face up with discomfort. Louis always enjoyed making him squirm. “We pay for this by the hour, you know. I really can’t be okay with Harry leaving for an hour to go fuck you. It’s just not in his economic interest. I’m sorry.”

Harry had finished the song, and now he was looking at him with the biggest smile. It made Louis’ heart flutter to know he put that smile there. Those dimples made his body hotter, though. And Louis really didn’t like being told no.

“Well then, I hope you’re okay with us fucking in here. Feel free to watch if you’d like,” Louis said promptly before yanking his trousers and pants down. Behind the glass, Harry’s jaw dropped, eyes dilating devilishly, and he immediately began fumbling his way towards the door, crashing into the microphone and falling in the process. “Well?” Louis looked expectantly at Liam and Niall, both of whom had their eyes trained well above his waist.

“Fucking hate you sometimes, Louis,” Niall groaned. “I did not need to see that.”

Louis grinned. He had no shame in his desperately hard cock, and even if he felt extra pudgy, it was enough to get Liam to stammer, “F-fine. Just make it quick. And don’t mess with the buttons.”

Then, they were gone, so Louis kicked off his clothes and pulled open the door to the recording room where Harry was tangled up in a mess of wires.

“A little over eager, aren’t we, Haz?” Louis smirked, standing over top of his chest and peering down at him. He was adorable with disheveled curls all over the place.

“Me?” Harry laughed, teeth biting his lip as he stared up at Louis. “You’re the one scarring poor Liam – he’s very sheltered, you know.” Louis smirked, turning around and bending over to untangle Harry, who let out a groan that made Louis very flushed. “Babe.”

“What?” Louis asked, jumping at the feel of Harry’s hand coming down on his arse hard.

“Faster,” Harry growled, kicking his legs to get out of some of the wires.

“How did you even get this tangled up?” Louis snorted, finally managing to free most of his body.

“It’s a talent,” Harry grinned in a way that made Louis’ heart jump. He was so beautiful. His curls were longer now, and they were held back by a scarf that made him look angelic. It hurt how beautiful he was sometimes. “Just like how talented my tongue is.”

“I hope the baby gets your hair. And eyes,” Louis straddled Harry, falling softly on top of him as his hands ran down his face.

“I was talking about my tongue, Lou. Did you have to mention baby Lou?”

Louis faltered, pulling back with a frown. “Baby Lou? No way, Harry. I’m baby Lou.”

Harry giggled, hands gripping his bum a little roughly. “You can’t share?”

“What? No!” Louis huffed. “Do you really want to be calling out our son’s name in bed?”

Harry frowned. “No, not really.”

“Exactly,” Louis grinned one last time before he fell back on Harry, lips sealing against each other. Harry kissed him back hungrily, in the way he knew he was craving. Louis whimpered into his mouth as Harry’s hands pulled his cheeks apart, grinding up into him without any hesitation. “Haz?”

“Hmm?” Harry didn’t pull away, kept licking into his mouth, making it nearly impossible to speak. He rucked up into him again, causing Louis to moan.

“Fingers,” Louis breathed, pulling off his sweatshirt and finding the lube in its pocket. He slammed it into Harry’s hand before falling back on him, tongue searching out his like his life depended on it, and in that moment, it truly felt like his life depended on Harry getting him off. Without any hesitation, Harry slicked up his fingers and began playing at his rim, causing Louis to sigh and push back into him. “You’re gonna be such a bad dad, Haz. Always caving to demands.”

“Me?” Harry snorted, like the notion was inane. Louis bit his lip, knowing it was a stretch, but he just wanted to push him a bit, to urge him to take what he wanted without Louis demanding him to.

“Hmm. Let me come in here and strip for everybody. Bet you like sharing me, huh? Sad, really, I -,” Louis was cut off with a gasp, body flying backwards. It felt like he was falling from a cliff, but Harry’s hand was on the back of his head, gently lying him down despite the force of it. Louis’ eyes were blown wide, and he tried to hide the wicked smile on his lips. This. This was what he wanted.

Harry plunged a finger inside him, causing Louis to squirm, but Harry wouldn’t really let him. His lips were at his ear, fingers pulling harshly on his hair. “Let’s get one thing straight, Lou. I do not share you,” Harry growled, hips grinding into Louis’. His jaw dropped open because Harry was impossibly hard and Louis needed that. “I do like showing my hot baby off, but everyone knows you’re mine. Only mine.”

Louis moaned, hot breath and words making his skin tingle with delight. “I’m yours.”

“That’s right,” Harry’s torturous tongue licked out at his ear as he inserted another finger into him. Louis whined, legs wrapping tightly around him. “God, look at you. You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“It’s the hormones,” Louis whined, fingers tangling in his curls. “The baby.”

Harry chuckled in a sneer, pulling Louis onto his side slightly and slamming a hand down on the side of his bum. Louis groaned, eyes connecting with Harry’s pleadingly. “The baby I put in you.”

“Your baby,” Louis grinned, licking his lips as Harry inserted a third finger, purposefully avoiding his prostate, like he just knew how close Louis was already.

“I think you’re just my little slut,” Harry’s eyes were dark and focused solely on him. That may have been one of Louis’ favorite things about Harry. The cold hard focus he had during sex, trained on him with an almost animalistic intent. “Always dying for me to touch you.”

“Yes,” Louis gasped as Harry’s fingers brushed over his prostate. It was like his whole body lit up. “Yes, yes, yes, please, Harry. Please.”

“Please what?” Harry cocked his head in question, stopping all motion with his hands. “Answer me,” he said, pointedly jamming his fingers against his prostate in a way that made Louis jump. His cock was throbbing between them, and Louis’ eyes and head was filled with a red haze of desire.

“Please Daddy,” Louis pulled hard at Harry’s hair as Harry relented, furiously pumping his fingers inside him and hitting his prostate every time. It was too much, to the point that Louis couldn’t speak or see because his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. His body tensed, and he whined, “Daddy! I-I’m gonna-,”

Without warning, Louis came between them with a moan that could be heard for miles if it weren’t soundproofed.

Instantly, Harry’s lips attached to his neck, biting down hard enough to draw Louis’ attention. “Did I say you could come?”

Louis shook his head, hazily anxious of Harry’s next move. They didn’t always have sex like this. This was reserved for special times. This was reserved for when they’d been separated for so long that Louis got short and sassy and Harry got pushed over edge and had to put him in his place. As much as it sounded like it was for Harry, it was for Louis. He needed this from time to time.

“No,” Louis gasped for air, eyes focusing on Harry as pulled his fingers out.

“No,” Harry ground into him, cocks sliding past each other in a rough, pulling heat. “Bad boy, baby.”

“S-sorry,” Louis whimpered as Harry rubbed the head of his cock against his rim, catching against it and making him groan. He was sensitive, but he was also dying to see Harry cum – to feel him cum inside him. To hear him groan into his ear.

“You’ll have to make it up to me,” Harry pressed a kiss to his neck, sending a rush of heat down his body.

“Anything,” Louis gasped, pulling his lips onto his.

“You’re going to come again for me, baby,” Harry spoke against his lips, pulling away and staring into his eyes. “Alright?” Louis nodded, wincing as Harry shifted him upward, something digging into his back. Harry faltered, eyes scanning over Louis. As usual, they strayed on his stomach, making Louis blush. He was five months along, but his stomach was on the smaller size. Still, it was noticeable and Louis didn’t like it, not during sex when he wished for his usual curves with his infamous little pouch that Harry used to claim was the best spot to lay his head during a movie. “Come here, baby. Let’s make you comfortable.”

Harry got to his knees, hands slipping under Louis’ knees and his back. “I can get up myself, Haz,” Louis protested, but when he tried to sit up, his belly was in the way a tad, so he just relaxed in Harry’s arms. “You’re so strong, though.”

Harry chuckled walking slowly so as not to trip over to the couch at the back of the room that was hardly ever used. He lied Louis down on his back, and then he climbed over him. “We’re not gonna get to do this position much longer.”

“Shut up,” Louis groaned as Harry shuffled further down the bed. “What are you – fuckkk,” Louis moaned, hands flying to his hair as his tongue lapped at his hole, two fingers slipping in around him. He was no longer sensitive, clearly, because his body was tingling and his dick was jumping to life. “Baby…”

“You gonna beg for it?” Harry smirked, and normally Louis would slap that smirk off his face, but he was too focused on the way Harry’s hands dug into his thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Louis whimpered, feeling his fingers curl against him and making him want to cry. “So pretty for me, baby. Let me hear you.”

“H-Harry,” Louis’ hips thrust up as he felt heat pool in his gut. It was overwhelming, and Harry’s tongue was relentless. “Please, Haz. Please, please. I’m – god – I can’t take it. Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Please Har-,”

“Please who?” Harry asked, a glint in his eyes. His lips were glistening, glistening from eating Louis out, and his fingers were still slowly, painfully slowly, curling inside him, pressing extra hard on his prostate. “Aw, looks like you’re ready to go, aren’t you, babe?”

Harry dipped down and sucked his leaking cock into his mouth and making Louis cry out. “Daddy,” he whimpered. It was painful how much he needed him. “Fuck me, Daddy, please. Please, I need you.”

“There’s my boy,” Harry grinned, moving up his body again to press his lips to his cheeks, and it was only then that Louis realized he was crying. “I’ve got you, Louis. I’m going to take care of you, baby.”

Harry was all he could focus on. His hair hung around him, making him look more angelic than ever. There was sweat on his brow, and his red lips and sharp jawline and striking, piercing eyes made Louis’ head spin with lust. Then, he could feel him pushing inside him, stretching him full and making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Harry’s lips pressed against his, but they were both so overwhelmed it was just hot breaths panting against each other.

Harry pulled his hips back, and then he slammed them into him. Louis could only groan, eyes fumbling to open. “Look at me,” Harry commanded, and somehow he locked eyes with those striking green ones. It made the way he thrust into him so much hotter. Everything else faded away, and it was only them, and the wonderful, hot, overwhelming feeling. “Feel so good, Lou. God, I love you.”

And yeah, it might have been the first time he said that. And yeah, Louis might be stumbling over words, but he managed to gasp out, “I love you – fuck – too – holy – daddyyyy.”

Harry groaned, head falling to Louis’ collarbone, and then his lips were on there and the angle was changed, and he hit Louis prostate dead on and it was too much. Louis came with a throat-wrenching moan, nails clawing into Harry’s back.

“Louu,” Harry groaned, voice deep and raspy as he fucked into him deep and collapsed slightly on top of him.

“Haz…the baby,” Louis managed to gasp, pushing him off his body and patting his stomach slightly. He hadn’t expected much in response considering he hadn’t felt a single movement yet, but then he felt a weird sensation inside his stomach. It was like a muffled poke inside of his body, and then a rolling motion. “Haz! The baby!”

“What?” Harry picked himself up from beside Louis, whose hands were rubbing over his protruding stomach with awe.

“He’s moving,” Louis whispered, shocked at his words, but it was true. He felt another kick lower in his stomach. “A lot.”

Harry’s hand flew to his stomach, searching all over the mound until Louis guided his hand to the right spot. It was, unfortunately, where his cum was currently dripping down, but Louis knew Harry could care less about that.

“Was that a kick?” Harry asked, squinting like it would help, and Louis nodded with an excited smile. “Oh my god.”

“It’s weird, right?” Louis breathed, wondering how it was possible to have a little human growing inside him.

“It’s amazing,” Harry groaned, pulling Louis to sit on his lap. He pressed his face against the area where the baby was assaulting. They were like adorable little taps. Louis suddenly loved them. “Hello in there, little one. Did you enjoy that activity? Yeah, we did, too. A-,”

“Harry!” Louis squealed, smacking him upside the head, to which Harry sent him a wink. He gave a little kitten lick at the quickly drying cum, making Louis roll his eyes with disdain. “You may be a father soon, but I swear you’ll never grow up.”

“Cool! I’ll be the fun dad and you can be the cranky old pops,” Harry nuzzled his face further, and Louis had to admit he’d miss Harry’s sweet smelling face digging into his neck because he was decently sure he’d always be nuzzling into his stomach from here on out, even though it wasn’t exactly a comfy shape.

“Yeah right. Me and the little guy will be pulling shite on your oblivious arse until he moves out,” Louis sniggered, running his hands through his curls. They lied there for a bit until the baby seemed to settle down, and then Harry nuzzled back into Louis’ neck, sighing blissfully.

“We’re going to be dads, Lou,” Harry sighed. “Me and my goldigger.”

“Shut it,” Louis pouted. He hated hearing the comments from Harry’s fans. Most adored them, especially after the fiasco of Harry’s coming out story. Still, some were dedicated to proving Louis was after his money. The only money Louis accepted from Harry, aside from basic living needs considering Harry begged him to be a stay at home parent that could potentially travel with him if/when he missed his little dudes on tour, was the house for his family to live in. It was Harry’s old home that he grew up in. When. He got famous, he bought his family a bigger hour to live in, but his mum never wanted to get rid of their original one. Considering, his family was relying on Louis’ previous checks from the spa to get by, Harry said it’d be a perfect trade – Harry’s parents could visit when they pleased and his family would be close by to help with the baby.

“I know you’re not, babe,” Harry snorted, pressing his lips briefly to his neck. “We’re in loveeee! And now I can say it!”

“No you can’t! You can’t profess your love to me during sex,” Louis huffed, to which Harry just laughed. “I’m serious.”

“Fine,” Harry groaned, grabbing his phone from the floor and fiddling with it. Louis was too exhausted to check. His mind had started wandering back to what he’d get for dinner. “Check your phone.”

“Harry. If you say it in a fucking post, I may kill you,” Louis warned, pulling up twitter immediately to find a picture of his naked belly with hundreds of likes already.

The caption read: the two loves of my life in one picture

“I hate you.”

. . .

“Shh,” Louis grinned, nudging the boy standing at his hip’s height to get him to quiet down. “Daddy doesn’t know we’re here, alright? If we be quiet, we can surprise him and make him fall.”

“Why do you like to hurt Daddy?” giggled the girl clinging to his back. Louis rolled his eyes. She was only four, so she wasn’t quite as aware of Louis and Harry’s relationship flow as the rest of the world.

“He can’t hear us with all the screaming anyways,” pointed out their son, Luke, as he peeked out from behind Louis. They were covered by darkness for now. Harry was finishing up a song on stage, and he had no idea they were there. It was his first tour back since he took time off after Luke was born. It didn’t take them long to have Abigail next.

“Yes, but if his crew that I didn’t speak to start freaking out, we’re done for,” Louis ruffled up the caramel brown hair of his. Luke was in the phase where he wanted to be just like his papa, so every morning, Louis styled his hair and Luke’s just the same. He was absolutely adorable. “He’s almost done. What are we screaming, Abigail?”

“Happy birthday!” she squealed excitedly, jumping so eagerly up and down it made Louis nearly fall forward. She was a tiny thing, probably taking Louis’ height alongside his bright blue eyes, but she looked just like Harry otherwise. Her curls were down to her shoulder, bouncing around wildly because ‘only Daddy knows how to style her hair right!’ Along with his pale skin and dark curls, she tended to be more on the silly side.

“No, Abbi,” Luke patted her back patiently in a way that always surprised Louis. He was such a good big brother it warmed his heart. “It’s-,”

“Here are your microphones, Louis,” Liam startled them, hurriedly attaching an earpiece to Louis’ ear and handing Luke the microphone. “Hey guys! I’ve missed you.”

“Hphm,” Abigail pointedly turned her nose away from Liam, to which Louis stuck his tongue out at the saddened expression on the older man. Abigail has never liked Liam because half the time he showed up it was to pull Harry away. Louis found he often understood her anger with Liam. As much as Abigail loved Louis, she was without a doubt a Daddy’s girl. Even though Louis would point out to Harry that he was her dad, too, Harry would just grin and say, “Yeah, but only I’m Daddy.” And he couldn’t exactly argue with that.

Harry had ended the song and was talking as he walked out on the walkway. Louis shot Liam a wink, and then they hurried out to the middle of the stage.

Harry still hadn’t noticed them. “So you know what Lou did to me?” Harry continued on like he was talking in a pub. For the few large concerts Louis got to attend of his, Louis was astounded by how much he talked about his family. Most artists mentioned them here and there, but it was like he was running a comedy set up here. With a little coaching from Louis about which parts were important and which were just rambling, Harry had slowly become a halfway, somewhat okay storyteller. They were still long and sometimes missed the point, but Louis always loved them anyways. “Louis handed me our precious, gorgeous, angel of a six-month-old daughter who was dripping poo like she was a gift on Christmas morning! Well, of course, she’s always a precious gift – we’re very lucky Louis could even get pregnant, you know. Oh! Anyways, she was covered in diarrhea because she was ill, and Louis just smiled and said, ‘Taking Luke to buy you a birthday present! Byeeee!’”

The whole stadium was laughing along with Harry, and Louis would admit he had trouble not laughing, too. That was a rough birthday for Harry. Abigail had explosive diarrhea two more times before responding to the medication. Louis gave him endless massages and blowjobs to make up for skipping out on the first Poop Explosion round, but he really hadn’t been in the mood to deal with that after being woken up far too early by Harry to ‘get birthday sex before the kids woke up.’ Well, he got it, but at the price of a very cranky Louis. Also, he really did need to get him a present.

As the crowd was still laughing, Louis glanced over at Liam and nodded. Then, a spotlight shown down on the trio, and the whole stadium burst into gasps, whispers, and awe’s.

“What? Did I do something?” Harry laughed as he pushed his hair back on top of his head – it was luscious and long again at Abigail’s request for her it to look like hers. “Why are you all -?’

His eyes connected with the big screen, and then he spun around. Louis grabbed Luke’s shoulder for a signal, and they all screamed “Happy Anniversary!”

“No…” Harry whispered, the headset he wore barely picking it up. Louis smirked, patting Luke on the shoulder to send him running at his father that he hadn’t seen in three weeks. “You guys didn’t…”

There were tears in his eyes from what Louis could tell from the big screen. “Yes, Harold, we traveled all the way to America to celebrate our first wedding anniversary,” Louis said as if it were obvious. “Did you really think I’d willingly miss it?”

“Well, yes,” Harry sniffled, beginning to move but immediately dropping to his knees to embrace Luke. “Luke! Oh god, I’ve missed you, baby.”

Normally, Luke would make it clear he wasn’t a baby, but instead he buried his face into Harry’s shoulder and mumbled, “Daddy.”

The entire crowd seemed to be in tears, Louis being one of them.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Abigail squealed, slapping Louis on the head for moving too slowly. He’d set her down, but if Harry managed to trip on the wires, then he wasn’t trusting their daughter not to, as well.

“Baby girl,” Harry reached out to her with one arm, and Louis finally let her down, smiling down at them with nothing but aching love in his heart. It was everything he ever imagined in this surprise and more. “Get down here, too, you mischievous pain it the bum!”

Louis snorted, trying to form a witty reply, but the urge to hug Harry was just too strong, so he craved and fell to his knees, hugging him around their kids and somehow managing to kiss his lips. It was brief but cured his neglected heart.

Eventually, they got back up to their feet.

“Everyone, meet my family,” Harry said, wiping at his eyes, to which Louis snickered.

“One year ago today, Harry and I got married,” Louis shouted with pride.

“I love you all so much,” Harry chuckled, looking out to the crowd. “But you do make it a bit hard to love my family and fans at the same time. You know, Louis made me not cancel these recent concerts when we realized there would be no time for me to fly back for our anniversary. I – I thought he just didn’t care for my sentimental heart.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “What? You? Sentimental? Noooo.”

Harry blushed furiously, pulling Louis closer and nipping playfully at his neck. “This may just be the best concert yet.”

Louis grinned. “Well, we should let you get on with it, shouldn’t we? It was nice meeting all you devoted fans who think you can love my Hazza more than me!”

“Stop being jealous,” Harry said fondly. “I’ll see you three after this last song.”

“Nooo,” Abigail pouted, clinging to his leg. Harry faltered, looking up with a pained expression. Louis shrugged.

“They can help you sing!” Louis suggested. “Play with them now because they’re having a slumber party with Liam tonight! Then it’d my play time.”

“Louis! This is a family show,” Harry said with drawn out words and blushing cheeks. He whipped his head around and winked at Louis. “Or is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who loved the ending? I loved the ending! Can't not love fluff! I normally try to write things with more plot and better planning in advance, so I don't loveeee this plot, but it was fun to write. Also, cut me some slack, I am mid-finals week and definitely shouldn't be on here, but I am! HAHA
> 
> Please leave some comments and let me know what you thought! I love feedback - good or bad! 
> 
> Check out my other stories if you want more of my writing! (p.s. - they're better!)


End file.
